


eyes bright, uptight

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, pure fluff with a very weak excuse of a premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis grabbed Wally by his (broad) shoulders and shoved his chest up against hers. He stumbled into her and looked down, startled, and was clearly about to ask what the hell was going on before Artemis pushed her face up at his and caught his lips in hers. He relaxed for a moment, hands going around her waist out of instinct, and gently parted his lips against hers. It was- pleasant. Surprisingly pleasant.</p><p>And then Wally snapped backed into his senses and almost blew the cover off the whole damn thing. He jerked his head back from Artemis’, and only her death-grip on his shoulders kept them from separating.</p><p>“Artemis,” he hissed, “what the hell are you doing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes bright, uptight

**Author's Note:**

> a little late for the spitfire anniversary, but hopefully still an acceptable offering! in my mind, this is set before the new year's kiss, but when exactly i have no clue. whenever you like.

It was just a routine mission.

 

A new drug had hit the streets, causing a deadly craze, and Batman suspected that one of the labs where the drug was being made was actually located somewhere in the Happy Harbor Mall basement. He sent the team out to do reconnaissance, to determine if there really was a lab there and if so, where it was. Then, they were supposed to get out without engaging (ha, yeah) and report their findings back to Batman.

 

So far, it was going pretty well. It could have been going better, but Kaldur had decided to pair up Artemis with Kid Idiot to stand guard for the rest of the team. They were stationed just outside a Starbucks, right next to a bookstore.

“ _Remember, your job is to just act casual and report if anyone suspicious approaches”_ , Kaldur reminded them through the mind-link.

“ _Yeah, yeah, Aqualad, we know. It’s not like this is exactly rocket science”,_ even if Artemis couldn’t physically see Wally’s face right in front of her, she would have known he was rolling his eyes. Deep down, Artemis agreed with his sentiment. This wasn’t a very high-stakes mission, and they were literally just two teenagers dressed in civvies loitering in a mall. Piece of cake. However…

“ _Don’t be rude, Kid Mouth. We got it Aqualad, we’ll stay alert”,_ Artemis reassured through the link. Wally stuck his tongue out at her like the actual five-year-old he really was. Huffing, Artemis leaned back against the wall and resigned herself to hanging around this dork for however long it took the rest of the team to scout out the basement. Which probably wouldn't be very long.

From her vantage point, Artemis had a clear view of the elevators, while Wally was lounging sideways against the wall next to her watching the entrance. For all intents and purposes, they really looked like two normal kids chilling out on a Saturday afternoon.

Minutes dragged on, and the annoyingly catchy new Taylor Swift single blasting in the speaker was now stuck in Artemis’ head. Artemis felt fidgety, like she was stuck under her own skin. Missions normally were a chance to exert herself, to give in to adrenaline rushes and get her out of her own head. This, just standing around, felt like schoolwork. Why couldn’t she have scouted out the basement too? 

Even though her mind was wandering, Artemis hadn’t endured her father’s training for so many years to let her eyes rest. When he came into her sight, walking above on the second floor, she immediately zeroed in. His clothes were too dark for this time of day or season, and there were too many layers. His chest looked oddly bulky, and his eyes were shifty. This dude was definitely someone suspicious.

“ _Aqualad, we’ve spotted someone. He’s making his way to the escalator, coming down,_ ” Artemis thought. Wally whipped his head around to observe Artemis’ line of sight. The sudden movement drew the attention of the man, and he glared at them warily. Nice _going_ , Baywatch.

“ _Good work. We will be done and out in less than five minutes. Artemis, Kid Flash, hold your positions. We will meet you there shortly. If he approaches the basement door, give an update. For now, just do not draw his attention,_ ” Kaldur ordered.

“Too late for that,” Artemis muttered. Kid Flash had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. It was past apologies though; the man had just stepped onto the escalator and was still giving them the evil eye. Artemis belatedly realized that maybe they looked a bit weird, considering they were standing next to a Starbuck’s with no drinks, or shopping bags. Fuck, okay, maybe she should’ve thought the whole “casual teenager at the mall” thing through more carefully (though in her defense, most time spent at malls with her Gotham North friends was loitering about while they shoplifted. This one is on Wally). Alright Artemis, think fast. You and Wally are just normal teenagers, spending time out together, alone… 

The idea hit her like a semi truck, and kinda made her wish she was actually just straight up hit with a real semi truck as opposed to a metaphorical one. She took a deep breath to steel herself. _Just act like the teenagers everyone expects you to be._

Artemis grabbed Wally by his (broad) shoulders and shoved his chest up against hers. He stumbled into her and looked down, startled, and was clearly about to ask what the hell was going on before Artemis pushed her face up at his and caught his lips in hers. He relaxed for a moment, hands going around her waist out of instinct, and gently parted his lips against hers. It was- pleasant. Surprisingly pleasant.

And then Wally snapped backed into his senses and almost blew the cover off the whole damn thing. He jerked his head back from Artemis’, and only her death-grip on his shoulders kept them from separating.

“Artemis,” he hissed, “what the _hell_ are you doing?”

“I’m trying to save our asses, Kid Moron,” she hissed through a very fake smile. Wally’s face went a bit blank, then screwed up in concentration, as if trying to use the Pythagorean theorem or some shit to figure out why Artemis had just laid one on him. She glanced quickly to the escalator, where the goon was still looking askance at them, and sighed internally. “I’ll explain later. For now, just go with it.”

“Just go with it? Go with _what_? Swapping spit with y- _mmph_!”

Annoyed, Artemis crashed her mouth back into his. Her hands were still on his shoulders, and his on her waist, but honestly it probably looked very tense. Because Wally was very tense. Why couldn't he just get with the program? She slid one hand down his back, and trailed her fingers slightly under his shirt, which made him shiver a bit. Hm. That's... interesting. _Get with it, Artemis_. She pulled back infinitesimally from Wally’s mouth, and dragged her lips over to his ear. 

“One of the goons got suspicious. Elevator, ten o’clock. Nothing makes people more uncomfortable than hormonal teenagers, trust me. Just _relax,_ ” Artemis breathed out. She felt Wally give a shaky nod against her cheek, and pulled his earlobe gently with her teeth. They were pressed so close together she could feel the gasp he gave at that. Artemis smirked a bit, then released his ear and returned to his lips.

This time, Wally was prepared. And boy oh boy, Artemis was _not_ ready for him to be prepared. He kissed her easily, like they’ve done this a thousand times which _no they haven’t, they’ve done it like once five seconds ago,_ his lips slotting right in against hers. They’re kind of chapped, probably from the high-speed winds they’re constantly forced to endure, and pretty thin. Wally’s warm though, runs hotter than a human, and it feels like comfort to Artemis. He readjusts his hold on her waist, pulling her in tighterand angling his face down to deepen the kiss. Their lips part against each other, and Wally slides his tongue along her lower lip. This is _not fair_. Where did Wally learn to kiss like this? He’s a complete loser, a total nerd, an obnoxious geek, who in their right mind would want to kiss him?

Finally feeling the strain in her lungs, she pulled back to suck in air. Wally’s eyes were lasered in on her mouth, and for some reason that made her cheeks flush. Artemis used the break as an opportunity to look for the guy again. Thankfully, he was no longer staring at them, but he was walking towards the bay where the basement doors were located.

“ _Aqualad, he’s approaching the basement doors_ ,” Artemis thought. Wally jumped a little, clearly surprised by her voice in his head. She quirked an eyebrow and mouthed ‘the mission?’, to which he nodded quickly.

_“We’re almost out Artemis. You and Kid Flash just hang on a little longer, we’ll be there before you know it!”_ Miss Martian cheerfully thought back. Wally and Artemis made eye contact, then looked awkwardly to the side at the same time.

“Um, well, we don’t want to ruin our cover now. Like, I mean, he might look back at us,” Wally stuttered. Artemis _hmm_ ’ed, decided that was a good enough excuse (and since when was she looking for excuses?) and went right back to kissing him. This time, she licked into his mouth, and felt his hands clench on her waist. Involuntarily, the hand that was on Wally’s neck slid up into his ridiculous red hair, twisting and tugging the short strands. Really, she would feel bad about mussing it up, but there was no way for it to possibly be any worse than it already was. One of Wally’s hands slipped off her waist onto her lower back, pushing her insistently against him. Artemis felt heat beginning to pool low in her stomach, like an itch begging to be scratched, as their tongues slid against each other with no space between their torsos. Honestly, she could just roll her hips up against Wally’s very toned thigh, it wouldn’t be that inappropriate for a public space, would it-

“ _We have left the basement. Rendezvous at the fountain,_ ” Kaldur’s voice broke through her hazy mind, and like, totally killed the mood that was going. Wally jumped back from her like he had been burned, and immediately started smoothing his hair down, like it would make any difference. Suddenly self conscious about her own appearance, Artemis straightened her shirt out and ran her fingers through her long hair, just to make sure everything looked natural. Their was no hiding Wally’s swollen slick lips though, or the flush high on his cheeks. 

They walked over to the fountain, hands two inches apart, determinedly not touching each other.  They only had to stand in silence for about two minutes before the rest of the team approached them, now wearing civvies as well. Megan was holding hands and smiling up at Connor, and Kaldur looked as stoic as ever. Robin, wearing sunglasses _inside_ of course, darted in between everyone to give Wally a “bro-punch” on the shoulder.

‘You would not _believe_ what we found,” he smirked up at his best friend. Then Artemis saw his eyebrows dip, as he examined Wally’s face, then shot a look at Artemis’ own. If that little troll ever found out about any of this…

“I bet I would,” replied Wally, but he wasn’t looking at Robin. He was looking right at Artemis.

**Author's Note:**

> i shamelessly stole this idea from the second captain america movie, when natasha kisses steve on the escalator. so thank you, black widow. and thank you spencer, my sun and stars, for beta reading this.
> 
> title is from "girls" by the 1975 which has literally nothing to do with this fic i was just desperate for a title


End file.
